


Important business

by Bagel_San



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Smut, also somewhat of a character study, but we r used to that by shigure arent we., dont read if u only know the anime, look this is problematic because its akigure, shigure being the bastard he is, some kind of manipulation, spoilers for later chapters, theres loads of dirty talk, well akito is the same ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_San/pseuds/Bagel_San
Summary: “How'd you get away from those brats anyways?”“Told them I had important business at the main estate.”In which Shigure and Akito find their way back to each other even though they're trying to destroy the other, play against the other in an attempt to somehow find what they are searching for.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Important business

**Author's Note:**

> I wished I had excuses for this but honestly, I don't.
> 
> Look, if you are looking for cute akigure smut, this isn't it. Partly because I really wanted to do an akigure character study in the form of smut and secondly because IT'S AKIGURE OK how does one write it cute when it is set in canon.
> 
> SOmeone in the anime staff really had Momiji say "Shigure has important business at the main estate" and then show Akito basically having her damned face in Shigure's crotch, huh? that' how this came to be in first place. Just so u know xD
> 
> tw for a some kind of mental manipulation from both of them, some violence (but like, violence u could expect from akigure smut, basically) and maybe I should also say that I did mention Ren.  
> Ren Sohma should be a trigger warning in herself.
> 
> Ok so like, here u go. Enjoy or sth. And tell me if u find any grammar/spelling mistakes, English isn't my native language ^^ 
> 
> (PS.: Comments and also criticism is welcome on this fic but pls have it being constructive with an example of what u consider not good and an example of how to do it better, thanks in advance!)

“This is the only situation where you would voluntarily give up your power", he snarled, catching her hands mid-air and pushing them back onto the floor, nails digging into the sensitive skin of her wrists. 

He loved her. Loved her so much that he hated her, wanted to destroy her, ravish her.

“Shigure”, she breathed out, forcing her legs between his, pressing into his crotch on full purpose. He knew the game she was playing – making him wild to the point of not being able to resist the urge inside of him anymore. 

He hated all of it.  
Manipulative. That’s what she was. But he couldn't care less. Her life had been twisted and turned – no wonder she had turned out to be like this. 

A whine escaped her lips when he put his forehead to hers, lowering himself more onto her knees.  
That was where he liked her. Under his thumb. Just listening to someone for once. 

“Taking a break from being the one in charge just feels damn great sometimes. But you wouldn’t know that.” 

He didn’t. He only knew what it was like to plan on destroying everything she had left to be able to shape her from new, make her learn some manners. Maybe Tohru would do that. He hadn't figured that point out yet. She was going to be his. The curse would be lifted and he would still be cursed with her.  
As the only one. He'd gladly do it. 

He didn’t respond. He knew the motions of her face so well, he knew she wasn’t yet finished with what she wanted to say. 

“How'd you get away from those brats anyways?” 

“Told them I had important business at the main estate.” 

“You call fucking me important business?”

He sighed, letting go of her right wrist to pull on her hair a little too harsh – just like she loved it.

“What’s it to you then? How am I supposed to call fucking the head of the Sohma family senseless?”

He noticed the gulp she took at that, how her eyebrows twitched, her wrist turned the tiniest bit between his fingers. He was able to read her like an open book by now. Her arousal was more than visible to him. 

“That’s not what you should say to a girl, Shigure.” 

He laughed, lessening the grasp of his hand for her head to bump back into the pillow. 

“Barely anyone knows you’re a girl anyways, I might as well treat you like a guy.” 

He opened the ribbon of the kimono, placed it next to them and watched with a grin as she sat up to rid herself of the kimono, the sleeves slowly sliding down to reveal her slender arms, her shoulders, her breasts. He was the only one to see her this way – when she voluntarily did that, when she didn’t just take off her clothes for an examination or for bed.  
And he loved it. She was beautiful. All his. Allowed to touch every single inch of her body until he had to give in. 

“You're cruel.” 

She was so very different from her mother. He hadn't enjoyed the actual act of it. Only the chaos that had ensued. The hatred he had pulled towards himself with his actions. 

“I’m not disagreeing, Akito.” 

“Cruel and so aroused for me", she giggled as though it was something new, as if her and Shigure hadn’t done that at least for three times a week in the last few months.  
Obviously not often enough, as she was still doing this with Kureno. To keep him there. He knew that, but it still hurt him more than he would like to admit.

“Tell me something new”, he chuckled, biting the spot where her jawline hit her throat, causing her legs to twitch and her lips to tremble. If anything, she was the one who wanted this.  
Both of them.

“Ah, shit, Shigure. I forgot to sign this document-“, her sentence broke off when he bit down harder, tasted blood between his teeth, put his hands to her waist.

“Is this more important than me?”, his voiced dropped down a few tones, mostly on purpose, partly because her knee was moving, making his crotch hurt even more than before. He hadn’t quite thought that was possible.

She sucked in a breath, probably at him leaving another mark on her perfect white porcelain skin, shaking her head in the softest motion possible.

“No”, she mouthed and that was when he knew that he had her exactly where he wanted her.

Even after Kureno, even after Ren, they still came back to each other, searching for each other, reaching out for each other’s bodies and souls in the hope to find peace.  
That had never been the case and Shigure suspected that it would never be.  
Akito clutched onto his yukata, fingers clawing into the cloth of it, into the small ribbon tying it together to get it off him, but she didn’t succeed.

“Tch, Akito, you’re just a horny mess by now, aren’t you?”, under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t dare to say something like that, “embarrassing. Look at you, all weak just because I’m touching you”, something that was praising himself and talking her down.  
He still wanted to crush her to a pulp. Had always wanted to.  
Destroying her was his ultimate goal after all, wasn’t it?

“Shigure- please… please… don’t wait longer, I beg you…!”

He laughed out, again in this low voice he knew would make her shiver again, just a bit more.  
He wanted to see her suffer a bit more, for now.

His lips made their lips down towards her breasts, the proof that she was a girl, left his marks there, too, licked them just shortly after, making her shudder because of the cold temperature in her room.  
Another sound escaped her throat, a breathy sigh as she shuffled closer to him, now managing to pull the ribbon and the yukata off, her hands touching his hips, holding them close and then pressing herself against them.  
They were still wearing their undergarments, but this right here, grinding against the girl who was supposed to represent his god, lying below him.

Right about to be used for his pleasure.

No, he admitted to himself, it was the other way around. If he looked for his pleasure, he would not have chosen Akito. She didn’t always act like he wanted her to – lashed out even when he was buried deep inside of her.  
No, he did this for her. Because she enjoyed it just as much as he did.  
Not yet.

“Shigure… come on… fuck me… please…”

He grinned at that, a wicked, lop-sided grin, letting his hand slip into her panties, feeling how wet she was, circling her clit with his thumb.  
Her back arched, she bit her lip until it bled just at the slight touch of his, every single one of her breaths was now shaking, close to a moan.  
He knew that she only moaned with him, that she was usually quiet. Often enough had he watched her trying to get herself off, often enough had he peeked in when Kureno was there just to see images which would never leave his brain again-

Shigure gulped.  
He really did want to crush her to a pulp.

The low groan he heard a second later, when he pushed his middle finger into her in a swift motion made him feel like this was right.  
This was where he belonged.

“Shigure…”

Every time she said his name in that voice, dropped low enough to maybe make someone believe she was a boy, mixed with a groan or a moan, his heart clenched, hurt.

“Tell me what you want, Akito.”

She threw her head back, capturing his wrist when he wanted to pull his arm away.

“I want you to fuck me as fast and hard as you can, stupid dog. Ain’t that what you’re best at, as an animal?”

Her words hurt, too. They always did.  
He wanted to hurt her, too. But in the best way possible.  
He hadn’t chosen to be cursed with the animal spirit.  
But then again, not much of him cared.  
He was able to hold her since she was Akito, the god, their god, his god.

Shigure was well aware of how possessive he was, but he also didn’t really care.  
There was not much he cared about these days – breaking the curse was the most important thing on his mind and with every second Tohru was involved it was breaking faster, crippling between their fingers.  
“Yeah? Is that what you want?”  
“Fuck me, Shigure. Destroy me” – she didn’t know what she was saying – “make me yours” – she really didn’t know how he was going to destroy her in the next few years when the curse broke and would lift the veil that cut them off from the rest of society.  
When he would be the only one to stay with her of his own accord.  
A giggle broke from her bleeding lips when he raked the underwear down, revealing the part of her he knew way better than others did. All the fine curves of her upper thighs, her back melting into soft, round shapes.  
“Legs on my shoulders”, he whispered as soon as he had taken off his own boxer shorts, she gladly obliged, closed her eyes, took a deep breath – she always would. Shigure had never understood why. She hadn’t looked like she was truly in pain except for the first few times they had slept together, when he had clumsily taken her virginity. That was surely a night he wouldn’t forget.  
He thrust into her in a swift motion, burying himself so deep inside of her that he thought she might break.  
She didn’t. She accepted it, bucked her hips upwards, a broken moan leaving her bruised lips.  
If he hadn’t done this so many times, he would have come right away, but he was used to it by now; was used to her hungry lips searching for his, her hands clutching onto his hand and back, desperately trying to find something to hold on.  
Since he wasn’t wearing anything anymore, it ended with her scratching his back most of the time, with him having long, red stripes on his skin.  
He couldn’t say that he didn’t like it.  
“Shi- gure.”  
His name was just as broken as her voice, just as broken as her whole being. He gasped when she tightened herself around him.  
An ‘I love you’ hung on his lips, unspoken, not ever really said out aloud. He supposed she might feel the same about him.  
Shigure began moving right when an almost silent ‘please’ was blown right into his ear. He rocked his hips slowly, teasingly slowly, but she still responded with a long moan and a whimper, closing her eyes and burying her face in the pillow she was lying on.  
As much as he would have liked to think that this was about him, it wasn’t. It was all solely for seeing her pleasure, for feeling her body move in unison with his, something that he was sure Kureno didn’t manage to achieve.  
“Please…”  
She wasn’t begging like this often, most of the time she was teasing him, pulling back just a little before he came with the goal of making him last longer, making this last longer.  
But this time, he had her wrapped around his finger just like she should be until the curse was broken.  
It wasn’t that he really cared about others getting hurt if he succeeded in breaking the curse, if he succeeded in having her all for herself, but he also didn’t really want anyone to die, which might as well happen with her in lead.  
They were playing against each other, yet still doing this, still being one, still somehow needing each other to live.  
It was awful. It was the most awful feeling Shigure had ever experienced.  
He pulled out of her, leaving Akito breathing heavily, her hands formed themselves into fist, the nails of her thumbs digging into his skin.  
Shigure had done this on accident sometimes, always noticed how tight she became if he just held back for a few seconds, how she would whince in pain when he came back to her, how she would still cling to him and hold onto him to get off, to feel the same thing he suffered from.  
“Shigure- Shigure, hey, what are you doing?”  
“Treating you like you treat me often enough”, he answered, brushing some sticky strands of hair out of his face, then out of her face, then pushed back in.  
“Ah-“  
Broken.  
Everything about her was so absolutely broken, more broken than the curse was for Kureno, that was for sure.  
She was tight. Almost hurting him, too. He gasped himself.  
“Shigure- please… god, fuck, please…”  
He almost laughed at her using the word ‘god’, since she herself was one.  
Shigure wasn’t able to hold back any longer.  
It didn’t take long for any of them to come when Shigure thrust out and in again, her breathing becoming even more ragged, longing for him.  
It was a wicked game, the one they were playing. Pulling back and forth, pushing back and forth, just to crash into the other in the next moment despite the want to just leave; to get away from the pain they kept causing each other in a desperate attempt to receive the love they had buried so deep inside of them that they could barely even feel it anymore.


End file.
